Lost Beat Down
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: Simply Put, Jake loses something he thinks it got stolen, read the story to find out.


Lost Beat Down

By Hiro Konobu

"We all know that Jake has his music on all the time well what would happen if the thing he likes the most is stolen…yes I think most of us would know…anyway I Hiro Konobu only my fics all other stuff mentioned is copyrighted to their owners."

(We start of in the morning where Jake is trying to find his beloved CD player.)

"Say Rachel you know where my CD Player is?" Says Jake while looking in his room.

"No I don't and no I didn't steal it either to second guess your other question…and why do you need it anyway?" As Rachel peeks into Jake's room.

"Well I honestly need my music to kick the Black Hole's ass for their impossible plans of world domination, or whenever I go out…I just have to have my music, it isn't here and something else isn't as well." As Jake stops searching, and turns to look at Rachel.

"What else is missing?" Asks Rachel.

"Just my eighth color edit but I really just keep that outside my room cause I don't care about it." After that was said Jake just shrugs.

"Well you have any idea who else took it?" As Rachel looks at Jake.

"You can tell Max, Kanbei, Sonja, Colin, Grit, Sami, and Andy to come down here in half-hour cause I have to see if anything else in my room is stolen."

(Now as Jake goes back to his room for a half-hour to see if anything else was stolen Rachel tries to think who would steal his CD player, and his eighth color edit)

"Now why would anyone want to steal Jake's CD player? I mean I can understand why someone would take Jake eighth color edit but why his CD player? That's something I'll leave for someone else" Rachel says as she's going to the other CO's rooms.

(A half-hour passes and we see all of the CO's that were mentioned earlier were packed up in the front room)

"So what's all this about anyway? I need to know if it's that important to miss an episode of my favorite show on TV?" Max says while sitting down in one of the briefing room chairs.

"Well for some reason I'm guessing this has to be very important if Rachel and Sami had to come into my room and interrupt me from my studies." Sonja says.

"Please Sonja I know it's got to be good if it can get you out of your studies that your always dealing with." Colin says.

"Yes daughter, I know it has to be good besides every time I try to see or talk to you, you always have your nose in a book and ignore everything else." Kanbei says to his daughter.

"Though it's okay to have your nose in a book at times." Sami says to Sonja.

"Right, now where's Grit and Andy?" Sonja says looking for them with no avail.

"They're coming they were just outside of the base trying to get a new tag CO technique working. Rachel says to Sonja.

"It makes me wonder what they're going to call it anyway?" Sonja says to Sami.

(Now after that was said Andy and Grit come in to the same room everyone was packed in)

"Hello Sonja you're mighty right about the new tag CO technique but we haven't got a name for it yet." Grit says

"Yeah, and the technique isn't perfected so we will try not to make any more references to it." Andy says to the group.

"Hey everyone be quiet I think Jake's getting ready to start the presentation." Rachel says then everyone is quiet."

(Now Jake appears and is standing in front of podium with a stick in his hand and a projector as well)

"Now as Rachel has told you my CD player…and my eighth color have been stolen as you can see by the fact that head is missing the valued headphones I always wear which was stolen with the CD player." As Jake says while pointing at a picture of his cherished CD player, and eighth color edit.

"Well you know that wasn't all that was stolen Jake." Rachel tells Jake in a whisper.

(About a minute later after an explanation Jake then says some more stuff)

"So what you're telling me Rachel is that Kanbei's favorite Samurai Sword was stolen, Sami's color edit three was stolen, Sonja's favorite book, and Andy's favorite wrench were stolen too huh? Well I can come to this conclusion…(A crudely drawn picture of Kindle comes up on the projector) the snobby bitch Kindle has stolen our stuff isn't that right…Kindle?" Jake says while pointing to Sami.

"What do you mean I'm not her!" Sami says defensively

"Oh I think you are, Kindle, besides during the 30 minutes I spent in my room trying to find my stuff but I ended up finding a stray piece of hair in my room, more specifically my closet I decided to do a DNA test on it in turn it wound up to be Sami's, and you Kindle tried to frame Sami by stealing her third CO outfit but you made a crucial error by leaving bits and pieces of your hair in every room."

(At this point "Sami" takes off the color edit she stole)

"Yeah you got me there urchin, but you forgot one thing I have the real Sami, also you will pay for that crudely drawn picture." Now as Kindle prepares for her evil laugh Sami busts through the door very angry.

"Kindle you are one evil and twisted woman…Super CO ability "Victory March" activate!"

(Now let's say that a blatant catfight goes on during this bit, and we skip to a few minutes later where everyone has their stuff back)

"So Jake are you happy that you have your CD player and not mentioned much eight color edit back."

"What…(He takes of his headphones for a bit) yes I'm happy I have them back…though not as much for the color edit, say what happened to Kindle?"

(A loud ear-piercing scream is heard through the halls of the base)

"Oh I think I know what happened to her." Rachel laughs at this while Jake puts back on his headphones.

(And as this fic ends the author would like to say sorry to all Kindle fans out there.)

End One-Shot


End file.
